The present invention relates to greenhouses. More particularly, the invention relates to the ventilation of greenhouses.
An efficient ventilation system is a very important feature of any greenhouse. Prior-art means and methods for ventilating greenhousing are many and varied, but the ventilation means either comprise structures separate from the main structure of the greenhouse, or they require specialized and expensive equipment.
In a related application, the present inventor disclosed several embodiments of his invention which represent marked improvement in the technology of greenhouse ventilation. This application and the patent which will issue thereon are hereby incorporated by reference.